1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to service records. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to enabling users to access and update service records internal to an entity that provides a communications service.
2. Background Information
Communications services today are provided by human and non-human agents. Records are made of communications between initiating parties and the agents, and services are provided in accordance with the records. For example, non-emergency and emergency government contact centers take reports for assignments to government agencies for follow-up. Additionally, companies take orders and complaints and inquiries for assignments to personnel for follow-up. When a party follows up on an original communication with a new communication to check on status of an earlier communication or to revise a request or report from the earlier communication, the party may initiate the new communication in the same manner and to the same address as the earlier communication.